


The Enchanted Forest: Twisted Fairy Tales

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Curse Breaking, Curses, Emma Swan is Not Henry Mills's Parent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills is Henry Mills's Biological Parent, Horror, Infatuated Captain Liam Jones, Liam Jones Lives, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Savior Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Vampires, Video Game Mechanics, Werewolves, Zombies, eldritch horror, video game curse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1991,10 year old Henry Mills chased by a gang of bullies into the nearby woods. After having his bike stolen Henry follows the sound of a flute and drumbeats to a old boarded up well finding a cracked and worn case containing a game called The Enchanted Forest: Modern Fairy Tales. When Henry plays it later that night, he is sucked into the game and going missing to the point of becoming a town legend.2019,28 years later while marking down unsold video games, Emma Swan (Emily Swanson) finds "Enchanted Forest", now a Fairy Tale Horror action-adventure console game. Her boss having unheard of the game nor remembering how it got into the store lets her keep it, that night she is sucked into the game.





	The Enchanted Forest: Twisted Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Swanson, Emma Swans counterpart in another universe is sucked into a horror game as their foretold Savior. She winds up in Neverland where the game's tutorial starts and must begin the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get the idea out of my head for this. It started out as Emma playing a horror game and getting stuck inside it, then I tried thinking of how it would correlate to how I still wanted her to be a savior. I thought of using the Emma Swan of Storybrooke, but then some of the ideas I had wouldn't work right.
> 
> So I started thinking up other ideas and decided to loosely base it on jumanji, It would have been a jumanji AU, but I think I changed it up enough that only parts could be considered that. So I'm not really sure if I should label it as such or not.
> 
> Inside the game she'll be referred to as Emma or Emma Swan, due to that being her character's name and outside in her world she's Emily Swanson.

Emily opened up yet another dusty box, coughing as she breathed in some that flew her way. Waving her hand in front of her face, she wiped the counter down and began to pull out the various games. Scanning each one, she began to label them with a price until reaching the last one.

"That's weird, why isn't it scanning?" She mumbled to herself and tried to google the title, before setting it behind her on a shelf when nothing came up. After getting the rest of the games sorted she looked up at the time and grinned seeing that her shift was almost over. Stretching her muscles Emily grabbed the game and walked to her Manager's office to ask what they wanted to do with it. Knocking, she waited for a few moments for a head to peek out, after asking about the game they just said to take it home. Something about old employees not knowing when they accepted fake games. Thanking him, Emily clocked out once the person relieving her came and she headed home. 

Excited to have what looked like a new horror game to play, Emily raced up to her apartment and quickly jumped onto her couch to read over the pamphlet that was still inside. Snorting, she found it funny that it was still there. Pulling it out Emily read that she would be playing a Real-Time Strategy, RPG as the "Savior". Traveling throughout various Fairy Tale lands ending their various curses and horrors, she could gain companions along the way in her quest to free the Tales from being twisted forever. Emily quickly popped the game into her console and got up to grab some snacks, and change into her pajamas, while it loaded.

When she turned the corner to enter the kitchen she missed the way her outlet sparked, and the tv turning off before back on. Coming back she heard the sounds of drums and flute music, mimicking what sounded to her as a track from Disney's Peter Pan. 'I guess they're using a Peter Pan sound track for the home screen?' Shrugging Emily plopped onto her couch and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Clicking the start button, she heard the music become lower and deeper, the colors inverted for a split second before the character screen popped up. Pursing her lips Emily entered her nick-name, Emma, and clicked next, the music got lower and more eerie. Just as the loading screen popped up she felt her controller get hot and start to buzz.

"What the hell?!" Emily yelled as the electricity crackled and her hands began to glow. Throwing her controller to the ground and pushing herself away from the couch, Emily yanked the plug out of the wall. She sighed in relief when the electricity stopped sparking, but dropped the cord as her eyes widened at her hands glowing. Slowly she was engulfed by it and sucked into the tv.

* * *

Peter felt dead inside, he had lost count how many times he relived this moment long ago. Of course he couldn't change what he said in order to get another outcome, nor do anything else that might free him from this hell. Sighing when he felt the all to familiar pulling sensation in his gut, he shut his eyes and just let it pull him to his destination. He only opened them when he heard the Jones brothers speaking, though he couldn't move or speak just yet.

"Our sources say it's magical. Potent enough to heal any injury." Liam smiled as Killian looked astonished. "So we never have to bury another sailor at sea again?"

"Now you understand the importance of our mission." Peter felt his lips move as he uttered the same words he always did. "Are you two lost?" The brothers turned around, swiftly drawing their swords like always.

"You look lost to me." Peter was forced to say, he still wasn't sure if they knew what was going on or if he was the only one that did. He could never interact with them outside of how the curse compelled him to.

"Identify yourself, boy." Liam commanded and Peter tried to roll his eyes, nope, didn't work. "I'm Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?" 'The fucking Captain, he's always the fucking Captain and the other one is his lieutenant.' Peter growled in his mind.

"Captain Jones." Liam put his sword back. "And my lieutenant. We're here by order of the king." Killian put his sword back as well when his brother addressed him.

"The king, huh? We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me." 

"That's funny." If he had to hear Liam say that one more time, he was going to scream.

"We seek this plant." Peter longed for it as well. "Now tell us, boy, where can we find it?" Taking the paper his eyebrow rose.

"Your king sent you for this plant?" 'I wish I could gain control of myself enough to use it. Maybe this time I'll be able to scratch my arm when I show them the waterfall?' Peter hoped, but knew that would never happen. 

"You know it?" 

"Dreamshade? It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your king is really ruthless." Peter felt a laugh forced out of him.

"Nonsense" Liam scoffed and Killian quickly explained. "It's medicine." 

"It's doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?" Peter wanted to laugh, they never believed him when he said it was deadly.

"Is it possible?" Killian pulled his brother to the side as he whispered his doubts. "That the king would turn poison upon our enemies?" Killian asked his brother in horror and heard his brother whisper back to him. "Don't be so gullible." Liam turned to glance at Peter. "This boy is playing games, and I'm quickly tiring of them. Come. We should keep moving." He took the picture from Peter and walked off, Killian slowly followed before stopping and turning back to look at Peter.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Peter stated ominously, waving Killian away. Once the brothers were far enough he felt the pulling again and appeared back in his camp. 'Wait back in my camp?' Peter was confused, usually he was left to his own devices until the older brother stupidly poisoned him self. He began to panic, he only got so much time to himself, and now even that was disappearing. This Island was suppose to be the place he controlled, the place he was free from any and all his burdens. Then it happened, a flash of light and a blonde woman stood in front of him, his mouth moved to speak once again.

"You're Emma Swan, right?" 

* * *

Emma blinked as her surroundings come into focus, jumping when she heard a voice behind her. Turning she saw what looked like a teen, how the hell did this happen? She was literally just in her apartment, no where near an Island. She was startled once more as he repeated the question.

"You're Emma Swan, right?" He looked at her expectantly and everything came back to her. That was the shortened name she used to start that game, could she really be in it? Swallowing nervously she asked a question back. "Who are you?" 

"You're Emma Swan, right?" Peter asked again and she groaned, he must be a tutorial NPC. Annoyed she answered him this time before asking who he was.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He answered, fuck she was in the game, this is not good. "So do you know why I was brought to Neverland?" Hoping Pan wasn't just a tutorial NPC and could give her answers. Because she was freaking out on the inside, and wasn't exactly sure Peter Pan was an alley, seeing as he looked nothing like a sweet fun loving kid. But apparently this was her life now and the moment the tutorial ended, she was probably a dead woman. Who was she kidding, she probably died in her apartment and this was one of those 'you die and the last thing you played is where you wake up' scenarios.

"You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings." Peter answered her question, snapping Emma out of her thoughts as he continued to explain.

"Our lands have become tainted with horrors unimaginable, Neverland is safe for the moment. But everyday the forces who have caused this gain a stronger hold, we have been waiting for a Savior to rid us of them. As our stories continue to be twisted by thought, the more we are lost. You have come to our world to end these curses and give the lands light once again. Only then can our happy endings resume, and the balance be brought back." Peter finished and he twitched, glitching for a moment, before two option buttons appeared before her.

"Ok, what the fuck?!" Emma yelled horrified as she jumped back with wide eyes. "That has got to be one of the freakiest things I've seen." Emma swallowed hard and took a small step forward, biting her lip she read the words in front of her "Start Tutorial" or "Skip". Reaching hesitantly towards the tutorial option, she tapped it quickly before yanking her hand back and staring at Peter with distrust. The options slowly faded away and an explosion was heard far off in the distance before a voice spoke loudly.

"Quest unlocked, Complete the tutorial by exploring the island." Emma looked at Peter who began to hover beside her now. 

"Congrats on unlocking your first quest, to view any current quests press your hand above your heart." He spoke and Emma slowly did as told, her eyes widened as a screen popped up in front of her displaying a quest log. Sure enough she saw the "complete tutorial" quest highlighted and Peter spoke up again. "To view specifics, tap on the quest you wish to view. To exit, tap the x button to return to the log." She did as told and read what the voice told her before she tapped the x and waited to hear the next thing Peter said. Slowly he explained how to navigate between the quest log, map screen, her inventory, and character statistics.

"Oh before I forget, keep an eye on this counter," Peter pointed at her chest and she saw a glow underneath her shirt. Pulling it forward Emma saw multiple hearts in a swirl pattern around where her heart was located. "because if they run out, your life is over. The same will go for any companions you gain later. Now stay close, there are dangers all about and I can guide us past them." He finished and began to fly forward, Emma scrambled after him hoping not to get lost.

As Emma followed Peter he would pause and explain certain things they passed. Like when he took a detour around lots of thorny vines.

"That's dreamshade, a nasty poison it's not just the thorns you have to worry about." Or at times he would just spout random dialogue like "I’ve heard a story about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow."

Emma was starting to grow annoyed with the tutorial already, though the only thing stopping her from ending it was the sheer terror of dying on what was beginning to look like a death world or hell-scape. She would much rather have some hope to live and win this game than being stuck here, for all she knew the game could just reset every time she died. Looking around as Peter led her to the shoreline, Emma noticed a rowboat and walked over to it as Peter went on about how you can't leave Neverland without the permission of a shadow. Huffing Emma looked around for any other way to leave, mentally filing away that information for later. Backing away from the boat she looked around, finally noticing a large exclamation mark on top of a cliff.


End file.
